Seddie Game
by Nature9000
Summary: I was tagged, so here you go. This is a multitude of songfic oneshots put together for Seddie, read it and enjoy it, I wrote it for your enjoyment.


Seddie Game

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or these songs.

A/N: My god why am I doing this? I got tagged by Colors of the sky and now Sakuyu. So here I must write ten oneshots to ten songs…I will find it increasingly difficult to make them short, but I will try! Since I don't have an iPod, I will have to use my playlist…that is fine by me. Still I'm mad though! Since I don't think I can tag anyone that hasn't already done this.

A/N: So here, I tag these people: xxScribblesxx, Venus Hurricane, Sk8erGal1208, X59, and Starfreak01

* * *

-HAPPY TAGGING-

**Moonlit Waters by Dan Gibson**

(You're kidding, this one has no lyrics!)

Sam sat on the shore, overlooking the ocean, the moon shone on the bright sea, seeming to call her in. She could hear what sounded like the dolphins singing their sad song, beckoning her to go in. This place was always a place she could come and rest, always a place that seemed to soothe her at times.

She let a tear fall and did not shake it off, she looked into the sky and silently cursed. Carly was gone, and with her, Freddie too. Her heart ached for them, all of them, Carly, Freddie, Spencer and even Mrs. Benson. It seemed an attack shattered the building; an explosion had erupted throughout the place. Sam watched as the building collapsed, she remembered running to the rubble but being pulled away from the place by a firefighter.

"Freddie," Sam thought as she let another tear shoot from her eyes. She had wanted to tell him on that day that she was falling for him, she wanted to tell him that he was the reason she did the things that she did to him, but she could not. For she broke down and immediately ran away, she couldn't bear to hear the news.

"Sam?" A voice asked. Sam turned to see Freddie walking toward her; he sat down beside her and looked out across the ocean. "Sam, it's good to see you, they told me you would be here."

"They told you I would? Who…what…am I hallucinating?"

"No Sam, you're not. At the time of the explosion, my mom had apparently run out of her tick cream." Freddie groaned and Sam raised her eyebrow. "She made me go with her to pick some up, simply because we were going to visit my father who lives on the other side of town. When we heard what happened…we immediately rushed home, and Mr. Puckett said you had thought I died and rushed over here."

"Oh my god…what about Carly, and Spencer, are they…"

"They're fine." Sam's eyes widened and Freddie looked to her with a smile. "Carly was actually out getting some smoothies and Spencer was buying nail files for some sculpture." Sam smiled softly and Freddie crossed his arms over. "This is a beautiful place, Sam, I thought I'd come alone and talk to you." Sam sniffed and cuddled close to Freddie, thankful that he was alive, and thankful that Carly and Spencer were okay as well.

(Yes, that song I could only interpret it as semi sad and slightly happy.)

**All Good Things (Come to an End)-Nelly Furtado**

(Okay so a different song was here, but I wrote a oneshot on that song once)

Sam walked through the woods, thinking of her life before; she closed her eyes and let a tear fall from her eyes. The one she loved was gone, he would never be back again, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_"Freddie, look out!" Sam screamed. Freddie glanced forward and shouted; the car in front of them swerved and hit them in the front._

In an instant, fear flashed before her eyes and Freddie was gone, snuffed out by the car that ignited into flames. He burned to death, but the ambulance got her out of the car in time, the driver of the other car had been drunk.

Sam looked up at the moon and heard the cry of a wolf, she fell to her knees and shouted, her cry joining the wolf's cry.

**My Immortal-Evanescence**

(Damn it all! What's with the sad songs!)

Sam lay in her bed and her body shook, she could imagine Freddie holding her hand and laughing with her at the park. He would hold her and caress her when sad, she would always be there to cheer him up when he was upset. Now it seemed that those days would no longer come.

"Freddie…" Freddie was gone forever, he could not come back. She tried despretly to tell herself that he was gone, she tried so hard to remove the pain that was inside of her, but the end would not come.

The pain was there, it was real, it hurt like never before. "Freddie!" She sat up and thought she saw Freddie standing at her door, but just as she looked his way, his figure vanished from sight. "…Freddie…"

"I love you, Sam," Freddie's voice whispered in the wind. Sam sobbed some more and looked at the silver object that was on her bed, not even Carly was ever able to cheer her up.

"Damn you, Jonah…why did you have to take him? Why did you have to take him from me!" Sam sobbed and recalled Jonah stepping in front of them as they walked in the park, he fired off a bullet and ran, Freddie lay bleeding on the ground, dead to the world.

Sam them picked up the silver object that lay on her bed, she dreamed of being with Freddie again, she wanted it so badly. She closed her eyes and then pushed forward, screaming so loudly that her parents below heard and rushed up.

"Sam!" Mr. Puckett exclaimed as he opened the door. Mrs. Puckett screamed once she saw her baby lying on the bed, the crimson color flowing on the bed and onto the floor. She fell to her knees and Mr. Puckett immediately ran to the phone.

**Photograph-Nickelback**

(Well, it isn't sad, I think. It's one of my favorites though!)

Freddie sat in his leather chair, he smiled and opened an album, his daughter ran up and looked at the pictures. "Who are they, daddy?"

"Some old friends," Freddie said quietly. It was a class picture, Mrs. Briggs was standing at the edge, glaring at some misbehaving students. He had a hard time saying goodbye to the school when they graduated from it, that was for sure. Sarah Benson pointed toward a picture of Freddie with Jake and Freddie, laughing.

"Who is he, daddy?"

"He is an old best friend, we said our goodbyes when I left school. I never saw him again." He spotted Sarah looking at a photo of Carly, she looked at him and he smiled. "Carly Shay…"

"Who is she?"

"She's another old best friend, she was real fun, but I don't know whatever happened to her. After high school, we parted ways." Sarah smiled and looked at a photo of Sam, Freddie laughed lightly and smiled.

"I know her!"

"Yes you do Sarah, she's the one thing that I never had to say goodbye to, the one person that if I had to say goodbye, it would have been the hardest thing to do." Freddie looked over and saw Sam walking into the living room, she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Looking at old pictures again, Freddie?" Freddie nodded and Sarah ran over to Sam and hugged her legs. "Freddie, you're such a dork." Sam laughed and picked Sarah up, she held Sarah close and walked over to Freddie. "Sarah, how about letting mommy look with you at some of those old photos, you won't believe the stories we could tell you."

"Okay!" Sarah squealed. With that, the three went on to spend the next few hours looking at the pictures and sharing laughs, tears and even an occasional gag.

**Home-Michael Buble**

(It's not really sad, and it's one of my favorites!)

Freddie sat on a stool inside his large home, he stared at a photo of Sam that had been sitting on a shelf, below it on a desk, were several letters to him from her, he never answered them. He couldn't bring himself to send the ones that he wrote, he wanted to tell her how much being apart hurt.

He was rich enough, he didn't need the job he was working at, he was halfway across the world, and far apart from Sam. "I want to be with her," Freddie said while shaking.

Freddie lay on the bed inside his home, but he would never call it his home. His home was with Sam, but she wasn't there because she didn't have that same dream as he did. "Screw dreams, I want to go home!"

Freddie quickly got up and ran to his closet, he pulled out a suitcase and tossed it on the bed. "I'm going back home, I'll be there soon, Sam…just wait for me."

**Whiskey Lullaby-Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus**

Sam stood at the grave of her beloved, Freddie Benson lay beneath the ground, he shot himself after a fight. Both had said words they did not mean, and Sam ended the relationship. She hadn't meant it, but it took her a long time to get over what had happened, it took longer than what she had wanted and now he was gone.

Over time, Carly and all the others would stare at her, she had started going to parties and doing things that she never had done in her life. She knew all the rumors that went around, but she was just trying to get over him.

It never worked, no matter how hard she tried to get over him, she couldn't. She would drink more and more, she would party and try to forget. Nobody, not even temporary suitors were enough to make her forget.

It was not long before Jake and Jonah, two of Freddie's best friends went to her home and found the door wide open. They decided to check it out, and went inside, when they walked in the door they found it trashed. Assuming a robbery, they immediately ran through the house until they found a big sight.

"Jonah, she's dead…" Jake said quietly. Jonah rushed into the bedroom door and saw Sam lying on the bed, a picture of Freddie and a gun lay at her side. "Damn it…"

**Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's**

Freddie smiled as he talked to Sam on the phone, he wanted to see her, he wanted to talk to her. "The distance is pretty far," Sam said with a laugh.

"So what, I can cover all that, I'll make it," Freddie said with a wide grin.

"Good luck with that, dork!" Freddie chuckled and looked out the window, he was already planning his arrangements. He wanted to move to Sam, she lived in New York and had become a model, Freddie would do anything for her.

"I will truly be there, Sam. You do things to me that no other has ever done, and making me come to see you is one."

"Aw Freddie, you're making me blush." There was slight sarcasm in her voice, but she was really excited to know that Freddie was going to try and visit her.

"So I'll see you in a couple of days, Sam…"

"Yeah dork, be sure to tell Carly bye, you know that right?"

"I'd rather get to you as fast as I can, I'll call her up on the way." Sam chuckled and Freddie smirked. "I love you, Sam."

"You too, dork."

**Watching the Detectives-Elvis Costello**

Sam sat in a room, tied to a chair, Gibby glared into her eyes and fiddled with a gun. "Finally I have you and I'll have my revenge!"

"I haven't seen you in ten years, what's your deal?!" Sam shouted.

"Aha, Gibby Daniels, I have found you!" A voice shouted. Sam and Gibby looked over to see a man holding a detective badge, it was none other than Freddie Benson.

"Damn you, Freddie!" Gibby fired a shot at Freddie and he jumped and leapt toward the side. "Hold still!" Freddie got up and fell back to the ground and rolled in time to miss Gibby shooting him. Sam eyed him closely and raised her eyebrow, Freddie then got up and Gibby swiftly punched him to the ground and started to kick him.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Freddie swiftly kicked Gibby to the ground and got up, he pulled the gun away and pointed it toward Gibby. "Stay on the ground!"

"Hey dork, you think you can untie me now?" Sam asked. She watched Freddie handcuff Gibby and start to untie Sam. "You know, that was rather…manly."

"Eh, I would do it for you, Sam." Sam smiled as she stood up and hugged Freddie.

**How far we've come-Matchbox Twenty**

It happened, Gibby had finally had his revenge and Sam was dead. Now he awoke to find out that his world was coming to an end. "You killed Sam!" Freddie shouted from outside.

"What!" Gibby shouted as he looked out the window. He ducked back in as Freddie shot a bullet toward him. He saw a grenade land on the floor beside him, he screamed and quickly jumped out the window as it blew up.

"You killed the one I love, how far have you come, Gibby?"

"Crap!" Gibby got up and ran as Freddie picked up the flamethrower that had been sitting beside him.

"Get back here! You will die, murderer!" Gibby shouted as he felt the hot flames starting to scorch his back. "It's over for me, and it's over for you, Gibby!"

"Crap, crap, crap!" It was definitely over, and Gibby's world was about to burn to the ground. He felt a bullet hit him in the back, he fell to his knees and the last thing he saw before burning to death was that of Freddie's angry and violent face. Shortly after that, Freddie would lose himself entirely, to save himself and to be with Sam, he would turn the flames onto himself. He smiled softly as he burned, he could see Sam in front of him, a vision of purity, she was a delicate angel.

"My world has already burned to the ground, I am but a hollow shell of what I once was. Now I will be with you again, Sam...I love you."

**Carry You Home-James Blunt**

Spencer stood over Sam as she lay on the ground, she couldn't stand it anymore and she said it was time she went away, no one had much to say in their town. Spencer frowned and watched at Sam breathed for the final time. Freddie had passed on from an illness and Sam was set to join him, for she had become deathly ill as well, however just when the illness was going to become painful, she thrust a blade into her in order to stop the pain before it came.

Sam choked out a breath and lay silent, Spencer closed Sam's eyes and looked out the window, Sam was gone from the world. "I will carry you home to Freddie, Sam," Spencer said quietly.

Within the next few days, Spencer was the main pallbearer for Sam, he heard Carly sobbing with Mrs. Puckett and Mrs. Benson, but he only kept his gaze forward. It was his job to get Sam's casket safely to her grave, and that is what he would do.

That grave would hold her casket, but it would not be her home, for Spencer was truly carrying her body to its final resting place, her spirit would be free to go home to heaven where Freddie waited for her. Spencer saw behind the tombstone, the image of Freddie standing, watching the casket with longing.

"I've brought her home to you, Freddie," Spencer said quietly. "Take good care of her."

Spencer helped place the casket on its platform and stood silent as he watched it be lowered into its home. He glanced over and saw the spirit of Sam walking to the spirit of Freddie, he took her hand and looked to Spencer as if to thank him.

"I've done my job," Spencer said quietly, holding back his tears. "I've brought her to you, now it is your time to carry her home to heaven." Freddie nodded and Sam smiled as the two shared one final kiss and lifted off the ground, their spirits ascending to heaven as the casket continued to be lowered. "You're home now, Sam, you're home."

* * *

Well, sucks that out of all my songs that I have, this thing landed on ones that may have been sad. Oh well though, I hope you enjoyed this! Now I must return to my stories.


End file.
